


Let Love Melt On Your Tongue

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: In which Harold treats John to a lot of candy.





	

"Wow, Harold. I'm gonna need a bigger mouth," John said, grinning suggestively.

 

Harold huffed, and nudged the large chunk of toffee at his lips again.

 

They were standing in a sweet shop, sampling from the many plates of complimentary tasters. They were the only customers there and to John's embarrassment, Harold was insisting he try almost everything. The store's owner, a pretty, petite, brown-haired lady, was watching their progress around the store indulgently. She may have even snapped a sneaky picture of them on her phone.

 

John let Harold push the toffee into his mouth. It was too large to rest comfortably on his tongue, bumping up against the roof of his mouth. He tucked it between his cheek and his teeth, and gave into the instinct to bite down on it, just to crush it into a more manageable shape.

 

At once Harold was saying: "Don't chew, John, let it melt. You're supposed to suck on it, if you're going to appreciate the flavor."

 

John rolled his eyes. He thought: _you tell me to suck on something one more time, I'm getting us out of here._

 

Harold casually dabbed his own fingers on his tongue, removing traces of the sticky toffee before drying them on his handkerchief. John tried to concentrate on melting the sweet in his mouth quickly, before Harold tried to feed him more things.

 

"What do you think?" Harold wanted to know.

 

John shrugged. "S'good," he said thickly. "They're all excellent."

 

Harold subtly glanced towards the counter then. "Really, there's no need to be polite. You must have a favorite."

 

John looked back across the shop at the array of champagne truffles, salted caramels, chocolate covered pretzels, marshmallows, fudge, cookies, macaroons, peanut butter pieces, and lollipops on display. There were a huge number of flavors to choose from. He didn't have a clue. He wished he hadn't let slip a random craving for sweets (other than their usual pastries) and consequently given Harold the idea to bring him here. On Valentine's Day.

 

He elected to delay voicing his decision until the chunk of toffee in his mouth had melted away to a tiny, malleable sliver. Then he turned to Harold, only to find him walking away from the counter, having already paid for a bulging tote bag full of assorted candy. The store owner was printing off a long receipt and grinning broadly. She waved at John and called "You're a cute couple! Have a lovely day!" He waved back, smiling sheepishly, then followed Harold out of the shop.

 

Outside, Harold was playing with his phone. "There," he said, and showed the screen to John. On it was a photo of the two of them, leaning in close, John ducking to accept a little square of mint choc brownie from Harold's hand.

 

John blushed. "You bluejacked her?"

 

Harold's glance made it clear what he thought of John stating the obvious. "I couldn't have it appearing on social media, could I? The CIA is still looking."

 

John changed the subject. "You didn't have to...buy one of everything." He put his hand out, and Harold let him carry the bag. John took a quick look inside...it really did appear that he had done just that.

 

John shook his head, amused and embarrassed, feeling a little bit...spoilt. "When are we ever going to eat all these?" He made a mental note to share them round the team. He was pretty sure Carter liked the gummy bears.

 

Harold put his phone away and held John's hand. "We'll find a way." He said, smiling, and John beamed back. They set off for home.


End file.
